Starfire (demo)
Starfire is the third track of DragonForce's first released album, Valley of the Damned 2000 Demo. There is another version of this song also called Valley of the Damned but it is the version of the song in their next album, the final version of the Valley of the Damned album. The demo version of the song's lyrics were written by Totman and Theart, while the music of the song was written by Totman. The demo version is actually slower and clearer than the final version. Lyrics Outside on a winter's night when the rain begins to fall, There's a chill in the air and a howl of the wolf, While the rain beats at the door. Seven kings will ride on the wind up towards the mountains high, And the only sound that will break the air is the warrior's bitter cry. When the dawn of a new sun will see the day, And the strongest hearts grow old, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow. Dark night with a glimmering light in the distance up ahead, In the forest they dwell with a misty spell no one hears what once was said, And the eagle fly through the clouds while the earth bleeds dark and cold, When the voices of men will ring out again all creation shall unfold. When the color of night will fade to light, And the mysteries unfold, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow And we're standing one and all fighting 'till we fall, Hoping for a better day. Never giving in until we find the words, 'till we find the words to say 'Till we find the words to say; Burning starfire, shine in the sky For the lives of great men, who stand by your side; When the night falls, on we stand tall For no lost souls will live on forever. Dark night on the valley below still the horsemen follow through, There's a forest that leads to the foot of the hill, that inside the magic holds, Seven strong they ride on along to the place where sorrow lies, And the shadow of the night will no longer hide, all the mysteries come undone. When the the dusk of a full moon will see the night, And the weaker hearts go cold, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow, And we're standing one and all fighting 'till we fall, Hoping for a better day. Never giving in until we find the words, 'till we find the words to say, 'Till we find the words to say; Burning starfire, shine in the sky, For the lives of great men, who stand by your side; When the night falls, on we will ride, For no lost souls will live on forever. And we're standing one and all fighting 'till we fall Hoping for a better day Never giving in until we find the words, 'till we find the words to say 'Till we find the words to say; Burning starfire, shine in the sky For the lives of great men, who stand by your side; When the night falls, on we will ride, For no lost souls will live on forever. No lost souls will live on forever. Trivia :*-Write a fact about the demo song here- Category:Songs Category:Valley of the Damned 2000 Demo